Cleaning Up After A Messy Bet
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: This is my idea of Gravity 5 cleaning up their band room after Kacey won the Messy Bet! This should be... interesting? R&R? One-Shot!


**A/N: Okay, people! One more idea I'm slipping in! :D I was home sick from school today... and this idea has been in my mind for a while now. So, I hope you enjoy it and reviews are appreciated! **

Gravity 5 walks into their band room with garbage bags ready and gloved hands. "Okay, let's get this over with," Stevie says, tying up her hair and scowling at the mess all over the room. "You guys are such pigs," she comments. "Just think," Kevin says, ignoring her remark, "after all this is done, we're gonna rock an awesome gig!" fist pumping the air. Nelson puts his arm around the scowling girl's shoulders and says, "Don't worry. This room shouldn't take long." "Have you seen this place? I'm still creeped out by that _'pizza'_ and it would be great if Kacey and Zander were here," Stevie snaps, picking up a stained, sweaty t-shirt from behind the couch with her thumb and pointer finger.

"This place is disgusting," Kacey says as she enters the room. Stevie, Nelson and Kevin are already bagging most of the trash around the room, but there's still plenty lying around. "Grab a bag, and start trashing!" Kevin says. Kacey grabs a bag with the most pathetic look on her face and starts picking up whatever she can. "Where's Zander?" Nelson asks. "Out here," calls Zander's voice. "Get your butt in here, loser," Stevie smirks. Zander hesitates, but he comes into the room. "That wasn't so bad, was it, handsome?" Stevie teases. "Hey, cool it, will you?" Zander says, amusement in his voice.

Not one of them wants to be here... but they all lost the bet-except Kacey. After a few moments, Kevin and Nelson began throwing around the garbage, obviously bored of cleaning. They began attacking one another with the trash and rolling around like morons, but it was amusing. "Pay up," Stevie says, holding her hand out to Zander-who looks a little upset at losing. "See, I told you they'd get bored quick," Stevie laughs.

"There's your twenty, Baskara," Zander says, handing Stevie a twenty-dollar bill. "You guys bet on us?" Nelson asks, not throwing around the trash anymore. Stevie nods. "Thanks, _Robbins_," she laughs. "And yes, Nelson. I knew you two goons wouldn't last a half hour. Besides, you know it's true," Stevie teases. Nelson and Kevin silently agree and continue throwing trash. Kacey looked at the two, cringing everytime one of them got hit with trash.

Almost an hour has passed and the band is still cleaning up the room. "This is probably the fifth burrito I've found in ten minutes," Stevie snaps, baggin yet another fuzzy green burrito. "Well, this is the ninth sticky, ant-covered wrapper I've found," Kacey says, flicking the wrapper into her trash bag. "Hey! I found my favorite mirror," Zander says, checking his hair in the small, lime green hand-mirror. Stevie rolls her eyes and says, "You see what you find when the room isn't disgusting? You're handsome enough, keep cleaning."

"Hey, it's not my fault I try to keep my image," Zander replies, putting the hand-mirror in his back pocket. Stevie and Kacey burst out laughing. "Yeah, Mr. Guyliner-Moustache," Stevie says sarcastically. "That was all Kacey," Zander says. "Yeah, but you believed I got the supposed smudge off your face," Kacey says. "Kacey, you were the one who put it there. It is your fault I looked like a moron hitting on girls," Zander says seriously. "Then maybe you should stop hitting on girls, and you won't have a problem," Stevie says. Nelson and Kevin are dying of laughter now. "Yeah, that'll happen," Kevin says. Zander ignores him. "It's not my fault a girl can't say no," Zander says.

"Well, maybe we should start putting moustaches on you more often," Kacey says, pulling a small eyeliner pencil from her right pocket. Zander backs away, protecting his face. "How about we not?" he says. "How about we keep cleaning. Nelly, Kev... get over here and help," Stevie says. They get up from their pile of trash on the floor and walk over to Stevie, Kacey, and Zander.

"And now..." Stevie says. "The _pizza_," she and Zander say together in deep, dramatic voices. "I am _not_ cleaning that up," Kacey says, pointing at the pizza box across the room. "You're right, Kacey," Zander says, crossing his arms. "_They_ are," Stevie smirks in Nelson and Kevin's direction.

Nelson and Kevin walk up to the pizza box-a pat from Zander on their backs of good luck. Kevin carefully grabs the cover, and by this point Kacey, Zander, and Stevie are huddled together by the door that leads to the courtyard... you know? In case.

Kevin lifts the box and suddenly they're out the door to the hallway screaming. Kacey, Stevie, and Zander each share a look and Stevie pushes Zander toward the pizza box. "You go..." she says, curling back into Kacey's fearful grip. "Fine, but if my looks go, it's your fault," Zander comments, walking up to the box.

He takes a couple minutes before he opens the cover, and when he does, he yells in fear and is out the door. This time both Kacey and Stevie approach the box, sharing fearful glances. "Open it together?" Kacey asks. Stevie nods, gulping.

"If it can make three guys scream and run... uh huh," Stevie says. They lift the cover together and Kacey screams. "Why aren't you screaming?" Kacey asks, backing away from the box. "Well... found the cat," Stevie says. Her eyes go wide as she says, "and my good sneakers..." "That's disgusting," Kacey comments. "Yeah, well... not as bad as my brothers' closets. I've seen worse..." Stevie says.

The box-everything inside it-begins making a low growling sound and Stevie backs away from the box. "If we get this out of here... we'll have something on those wimps," Stevie says. Kacey smiles. "Let's do it."

Zander's caught up with Kevin and Nelson in the courtyard. "Where are the girls?" Nelson asks. "I don't know..." Zander trails off. "You don't think the box ate them, do you?" Kevin asks. Zander rolls his eyes and laughs. "That's crazy," he comments. "Let's go back... you know how girls always like a guy there to protect them," Nelson says, showing off his-nothing-muscles.

Zander and Kevin agree and go back with Nelson.

"Okay... that's taken care of," Stevie says, taking off her gloves and tossing them in the next open bag. Kacey does the same and says, "Yeah."

Zander, Nelson and Kevin come back into the room with a broom each. "Where's the box?" Zander asks. "In the trash," Stevie says nonchalantly. They boys look confused. Stevie opens her mouth in a silent "Ohhh!" she walks up to the boys, "Did you come to protect us?" she teases. "Pssh! No!" Nelson says.

Stevie laughs and says, "I've seen worse growing under my brothers' beds." "Well, the room's clean, that's all that matters." Zander says.

"Now, what to do with all these bags?" Nelson asks. Kevin holds up the slingshot seat he and Nelson created earlier that day, and Gravity 5 shouted happily, "_FURIOUS PIGEON STLYE!_" Gravity 5 ran out to the courtyard and began launching all the trash bags they filled across the school, laughing as shrieks could be heard from the Perfs in the other courtyard/outdoor cafeteria.

"Hold it..." they say together, "_DOWN!_" Gravity 5 gets their instruments ready, they introduce themselves, and then they _rock_ their gig, like always!

**A/N: And I understand I changed the ending from it's original one just a bit (like on the show) but I just wanted to change it up a little! :D And I just didn't want to copy too much! :) So, how'd you like it? You like it? You hate it? Be honest guys and thanks for reading! Until next time, Hold it down! :D **

**Also, I know I keep saying this, but follow me on Twitter for updates! :D ZevieObsessed (or type in ZevieObsessed2012). I'm gonna try to update some more tonight for my other's stories too! Okay, that's it!**


End file.
